Forgive Me
by 91st-daydreamer
Summary: He shot me! The idiot actually shot me! She thought, angrily. Before the had door completely shut, she heard him say loudly, "You can run, but you can't hide, Kagome. Remember that. 'Cause I will avenge my brother." InuKag.


**AN/** Of course, this short story is copyrighted by me. No, not the SHOW, but the IDEA of the story. Obviously, Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, so I don't own it. Anywho, I don't really know what to do with this story: if I should create a sequel for it or not. Also, this story was not originally InuKag styled, I made up the characters and everything else. But, I'm assuming that some people don't really like self-written stories, so I changed it all to Inuyasha-based. Well, read it and tell me what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**Forgive Me**

**By Camille Narag**

The fire blazed dangerously around two figures, threatening to collapse the old warehouse building. Bodies lay everywhere; unmoving and unseeing. Lifeless. She stared into the eyes of her best and closest friends; the very same eyes that once held happiness and joy.

"So, this is it, huh?"

Wet tears fell down blood-stained cheeks. Trying to keep a courageous facade, which failed miserably, she clutched the lethal weapon in her soft hands, pointing directly towards the voice's heart. She watched her lover clutch his wounded shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain.

* * *

_"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking as to where I was going!"_

_A girl hastily grabbed the shopping bags she dropped when she ran straight into a well-toned chest. She looked up to be met with piercing gold eyes. She held her breath for a few seconds before blushing._

_"U-Uh.. I'm sorry.. again," she said, before beginning to walk away from the embarrassing sight. What she missed was the man trying to call to her, and when he attempted to follow her, he was pushed back by the busy people shoving to make it to work in time. Ah, the life and times of New Yorkers._

_The man she had ran into clutched the pink phone, thinking of numerous ways on how to return the phone to her._

_"Oh, well. I'll just get Miroku to hack into the mainframe of the phone's company and trace her from there," he muttered, before turning around and headed for one of the many thousands of buildings his father owns._

* * *

Trying to stand up, he winced more, realizing that he had not much strength and fell back onto his knees. His face was also covered with blood, dirt and tears.

"I wish it never ended this way," he heard her whisper, pain, sadness and regret laced through her voice.

* * *

_"You know what, Inuyasha?" the girl asked, looking at the man that stood beside her._

_The sun began to rise as they both stood on the sandy beach, letting the sounds of waves soothe them._

_"What, Kags?" the young man replied, eyes never leaving the sunrise._

_The girl smiled, turning her attention back to the endless ocean._

_"This is the best moment I ever had. I'll never forget it," she said, taking in a scent of morning fresh air._

_The young man smiled, and choosing not to speak anymore, he grasped her hand into his big ones, squeezing them._

* * *

The building creaked and moaned, the fire growing stronger and stronger by the passing minute.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered back.

Then, he heard sobbing. Looking up, he saw Kagome crying. Crying for her dead friends, her dead enemies, and now, for them. He smiled weakly. Gathering up all the strength he could muster, he stood up and made his way towards the only person who truly understood him. The only person who loved him for him. The only person who stood by him no matter what.

Upon reaching her, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. The silver firearm lay on the cold, hard floor. The very same firearm that murdered the only family he had left.

* * *

_Walking down the empty sidewalk, he walked up the cold metal steps before knocking on a door. Hearing a few shuffling inside, the door finally swung open to reveal a girl._

_"I-Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?! What happened?? Why are you covered in blood?!" his girlfriend questioned, while leading him through the door and onto the old worn out couch. He was too traumatized to talk._

_"I-I-" he began, before he broke down and cried, for the first time since he was a little kid._

_Rushing to the kitchen, she grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and set it in front of him on the coffee table. Then she went to the bathroom and grabbed a basin filled with water and a clean cloth. Seating herself beside the troubled man, she began to wipe his face clean, looking for any harmful wounds on him._

_"M-Miroku," he started, his voice still shaky, "He's b-been shot.."_

_Kagome stopped abruptly what she did, and hugged him as tight as she could. She remembered the time when she first met his younger brother, and he was the nicest person she met._

_"I'm so sorry," she said, then something struck her. Not too long ago, she had gone on a mission assigned by her boss about taking down one of the elites of the enemy organization. She didn't exactly know who he was, or how he looked like, since she shot him from the top of a building and he along the side of the alley._

_"Wh-Where did he get shot?"_

_"The police f-found him on an empty a-alleyway," he replied, before finally passing out of shock, pain and exhaustion._

_She stared for a long time at her boyfriend, pain welling up inside her._

_Oh, my God, she thought. I c-couldn't have.._

_She threw a knowing glance towards her slightly opened bedroom door, and being that she has perfect 20/20 and maybe more, she caught a glimpse of the handle of her AK-47 sticking out of her black trench coat that lay on her cold bed._

_I am SO sorry, Inuyasha. I never knew, she thought._

* * *

"Why?! Why does it have to be this way?!" she screamed, clutching her best friend's locket through her black jacket.

* * *

_Dressed in black jean capris, a black halter top and a matching jean jacket, she put on her black knee-high stick boots, and made a dash towards the door._

_"Crap!! I'm late!! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!! He is going to kill me!!" she muttered to herself angrily, quickly shutting the door and locking it._

_Swinging her leg over the seat, she revved up the engine of her black 2000 Triumph Sprint RS, and left the underground parking lot. She shivered when the cool, night air suddenly assaulted her soft skin. Speeding down the highway and then onto a deserted street, she entered an abandoned building. Hiding her bike behind old, crane boxes along with many others, she moved to the back of the building, soon finding a hidden door, heavily guarded with the latest technology the world has to offer. After a series of button-pushing, hand printing, and eye-scanning, she finally was able to pass the door, and descended the long metal staircase._

_"We have every brand new technology here, and we can't even get freaking escalators or elevators?!"_

_Finally reaching another set of doors, she reached into her pocket for her ID key and slid it into the hole. After identifying herself once again, she passed the door, and entered what seemed to be a futuristic lounge. Greeted with a few 'Hi's and 'Hello's from her friends and colleagues, she nervously made her way to the boss's office._

_"H-Heyyy, Boss," she greeted meekly, her smile faltering. Angry eyes met hers._

_"I am much too tired today, so I'm not even going to bother with you being late tonight..again," he said in a calm, deadly voice. Nodding slowly, she took a seat on the black leather armchair, waiting for him to continue._

_"Some of our men have been disappearing randomly for the past few weeks already," he started, as he moved his gaze towards the unruly piles of paper that cluttered his enormous, mahogany desk. "And they have been reappearing at random locations in the city, dead."_

_She froze. She suddenly remembered Sango, her best friend, leaving for a mission about a few days ago, and hadn't returned yet. Weird, she thought, Normally she would have finished her mission in two hours or less, and would've come back already. She watched her boss open a drawer and pull out a small, red jewelry box. He handed it to her. She took it shakily, and placed it on her lap. Hesitantly, she finally opened it after what seemed like minutes, and found a silver heart locket. Her eyes glazed over with tears. The silver heart locket was left open, and a picture of herself and another female were smiling. That other female was Sango; and the locket belonged to her._

_"I'm sorry." _

_She took the necklace out of the box and put it on slowly, letting it hang on around her slender neck. Looking up towards her boss, she held an expression filled with anger, hate and danger._

_"Luckily for you," he continued, knowing full well that she would want revenge, "We know who had been doing this, who had killed Sango and all the others."_

_She waited patiently for him to continue._

_"A man by the name of Inuyasha Taisho."_

_Her heart skipped a beat. No, she thought, No. I-It can't b-be him!! _

_"He belongs to Sea Kraits Organization (SKO), as one of the top elites."_

_Finally, she let down the tears that she had been holding, letting them down her cheek._

_"Inuyasha Taisho? As in 'Yash?? As in the guy you've been dating for a while now, Kags?" a voice asked behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. Ayame Ookami; her other best friend. The said girl sat down on the black armchair beside Kagome, and grasped her hand._

_Her boss looked at her dangerously. Knowing what must have been going through his mind, she whispered, "I never knew."_

_"Mhmm.."_

_"I-I can't believe this," she began, as more tears began to flow down and down, "I just can't."_

* * *

What happens now? Inuyasha thought, as he held Kagome closer to his body, afraid that she would disappear forever. He continued to listen to her sobbing.

* * *

_"Inuyasha, could you come in here please?" He looked at his boss, before following her into her private office._

_"For the past few months, the others, including myself, have done a series of researching and investigating to find the killer of your younger brother, Miroku," the woman said, as she took out a sheet from the folder she was currently looking through. She took a second to glance up to see his reaction, but only got a stoic look on his face. She sighed._

_"Here."_

_Handing the piece of paper to the young man, he looked at it and found it to be a profile card of the killer. But when he took a look at the picture attached to it, time stopped._

_"Kags," he whispered, and looked angrily at his boss. "No! This can't be the killer! You've got it all wrong!!"_

_Kaede looked her most prized assassin, the top of the elite. Poor boy, she thought._

_"I'm very sorry, I really am."_

_He continued to look at her with anger and frustration._

_"At first, I couldn't believe it, too. You know that you introduced Kagome and I, and you knew that I grew fond of her. When I found out that she was the killer, I couldn't believe my eyes. So, I got Shippou to follow her around, 24/7. Shippou, being our best spy in the organization, was left unsuspected. One night, he followed Kagome to an abandoned warehouse. From there on, I sent his and Kouga's spy divisions to work on that place. It was only last week that I found out that the warehouse Shippou followed Kagome to, was the main HQ for the Black Widow SF."_

_She paused, letting Inuyasha take in the information fully, before continuing._

_"Then, I sent Sesshoumaru's spy unit to check her apartment. They found an AK-47 in her closet, as well as many other firearms, plus a sniper. They searched through her drawers and it seems that she kept profile cards of the past few victims she was ordered to assassinate. Each one that she completed the task of, is marked with a red marker. Your brother's profile card is one of them."_

_Then, something struck Inuyasha._

_"I always wondered why I have seen every part of her place, except her room. She always told me that it's her private place, her only place. So I respected her privacy and never questioned her."_

_Kaede nodded._

_"Also, we compared a DNA sample of her hair from her brush, to a hair that Kouga had found on the building where the shooter stayed. They both matched."_

_Opening his mouth to make a retort, the old woman raised her hand, telling him silently to let her continue. He shut his mouth instantly._

_"Also, we took a bullet and its casing from her AK-47 and it matched the bullet found on your brother's body. And before you say that anyone could've found that gun, her fingerprints were found on both the gun itself and the bullet."_

_Not being able to think of any other defense for his girlfriend, he slumped back to his chair, and tried to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he calmly stood up and without another word, left the room._

* * *

"I promised him," He broke the silence. She remained quiet.

"I promised him that I would kill the person who murdered him." She stiffened.

"I made it a goal." She remembered.

* * *

_Entering her cold apartment, she suddenly felt a bad feeling. Looking around cautiously, she noticed that the window was open._

_I swear I closed that shut, she thought, before cautiously walking towards it, and shut it closed. Then, she heard breathing. Quickly reaching into her bag, she grabbed her small shotgun, pointing to the sound._

_"Show yourself," she said loudly, unmoving. She took in her surroundings. All she saw was pitch black._

_Dammit! I should've turned the light on! I can't see a damn thing! She thought, thinking of ways on how to reveal her intruder._

_Slightly panicking, she lunged towards the direction she thought was the kitchen. Luckily, she knew her apartment inside out. Switching the light on quickly, she pointed her shotgun at the intruder. But what she didn't expect, was that her intruder was her own boyfriend._

_"Good God, Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!!" she yelled at him, before lowering her shotgun back into her bag, and switching on all the lights in her apartment. He didn't reply._

_"What's the matter with you? Are you ok?"_

_Silence. Walking towards him slowly, she faced him and froze instantly. There he was, sitting on the sofa, clutching the marked profile cards in his hands. His expression unreadable. The profile card on top of the pile was his little brother._

_"Y-Yash.. W-What are you doing w-with those?"_

_More silence._

_"Did you go into my room?!"_

_No reply._

_"Inuyasha, answer me. Did you go into my room??"_

_Still, no reply._

_"Dammit, Inuyasha!! Say something!!"_

_He finally looked up at her, his expression turn from emotionless to anger, rage and hate. Then, looked back at the picture of his smiling brother._

_"You lied to me."_

_It was more of a statement than a question._

_"Inuyasha," she started, very calmly, "I think you should leave. NOW."_

_He didn't move a muscle._

_"I mean it. Leave."_

_Slowly, and unnoticeably, she inched her way towards her room. This is bad, she thought, I freaking blew my cover! Just great!!_

_In a blink of an eye, he was standing, pointing his own gun directly towards her, the profile cards now scattered everywhere on the floor. She didn't move anymore closer to her room. She balanced her options: either get shot and be left there to bleed to death, get shot and die instantly, get shot and may have a chance to live, or run for her freaking life and raise her chance of still getting shot at. Choosing the very latter, she made a bolt to her room. Bullets pierced through the air, and luckily enough the bullet whizzed past her, only grazing her skin. She quickly shut the door._

_He shot me! The idiot actually shot me! She thought, angrily. Then she heard footsteps coming closer on the other side of the door. Holy crap!_

_Locking the door, she made her way towards her closet. She quickly took notice how everything was where it should be. Weird, she thought, he knew exactly where to get the cards. _

_Quickly dismissing that point, she moved to the back of her closet, and secretly typed in a pin code. The back of the closet began to move, and there appeared to be an empty passageway (albeit the mice, rats and other crawling diseases). Then, she heard gunshots. Looking slightly behind her, she saw that holes now bore through her door._

_Oh, God! He's really intent on killing me! she thought before she began to crawl her way faster through the entrance. Turning around, she grabbed the handle of the closet, shut it close, and typed the pin code on the hidden number pad at the side. The passageway secret door closed._

_Before the door completely shut, she heard him say loudly, "You can run, but you can't hide, Kagome. Remember that. 'Cause I will avenge my brother."_

* * *

The building began to collapse around them. Parts of the roof fell down, as well as the beams that supported the warehouse. The building was almost burned completely to the ground.

"We're not going to try to leave, are we?" she asked, voice trembling. He shook his head.

"No. It's too late."

* * *

_"Look! I'm sorry, ok?!" She screamed at the retreating figure. "I know that a simple 'Sorry' can't bring back Miroku, but-"_

_"But, what?!" He yelled at her back. She remained silent. "You know what?! You're right, he won't come back!!"_

_Rain had soaked through both her clothes and his. No one was out, except for the both of them._

_"I'm.. sorry.." she whispered meekly, "I-I really am.."_

_He glared at her with all his might, and trust me when I say that if looks could kill, she would be sprawled on the floor, dead to the entire world. She broke into sobs. They stood there for what seemed like hours._

_"I.." he began, "I didn't know it was her."_

_She looked up to his face, confused._

_"Sango, I mean."_

_She tried to contain her quiet sobs to a minimum sound as much as possible._

_"W-We were on the highway. She had her helmet on, and I had mine. It was raining that day. And dark, too. So I couldn't see her face. When I fired a few rounds at her, she pulled out her own guns, and fired them at me. I guess I was blinded by the fact that my colleagues thought I didn't deserve to be an elite, and I wanted to prove it to them. I finally took her down."_

_He was looking away, afraid at what Kagome might do next._

_"When I approached her dead body, I saw the locket you gave her from her last birthday. That's when I found out who I just killed. I-"_

_"It's not your fault."_

_He looked at her for a long while before asking, "Why? Why did you say that?"_

_"We were assigned these missions for a reason. It's not our fault. It's our job."_

* * *

They remained rooted on their spot, listening as the rest of the world caved down around them.

"Yash?"

"Hmm?"

She looked at him.

"I'll miss her."

He looked in her eyes, as if searching for something. He found nothing, but love mixed with fear.

"Yeah, I will too."

A few minutes passed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you, too.."

Both figures smiled at each other, before sharing a passionate kiss.

Fire engulfed them, and the rest of the building finally collapsed.

"...Now, and forever."

* * *

Kaede walked down the many rows of the old cemetery. Upon reaching two particular engraved stones, she placed brand new bouquets. She had been doing this for the past 5 years.

"How I wish that you are here to see your child grow up, Kagome, Inuyasha," she said, and behind her, a little girl stepped out, holding her own two single roses, each tied neatly with a red bow. Placing them neatly beside the big bouquets, she walked back to her loving gaurdian.

After a few moments of silence and prayer, they began to leave. Walking away from the two stones, the little girl looked back to where her parents lay, happy and content.

"I miss you, Mama, Papa," she said, a sad smile on her small face, "I love you both."

The stones shone brightly, along with many others. A gust of wind suddenly appeared, and blew around the small form.

"We miss you, too Rin," Two voices whispered. "Be good now, love you too."

The girl smiled brightly, this time, happily. I'll see you tomorrow again Mama and Papa.

* * *

**AN/** My first short story! I wrote this long, long, LONG time ago, but didn't post it up either, until now. Well, hope you like it! I know it's pretty sad, but yeah, I guess I was in a moody feeling that time. Anywho, please R&R and tell me what you think! Flames welcome, ideas accepted. Thanks!


End file.
